Dare To Dream
by KayyMarie xX
Summary: She dared to dream. Now she has to deal with the consequences. It starts fine but then things go bad for the 'happy' couple. Gabelsi but then TROYELLA! Odd i know but give it a chance! PLEASE R&R! GOOD STORY! I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! COMPLETE AS OF 2-02-08!
1. Trailer

Trailer 

[[Shows Troy and Gabriella fighting.

"_I just don't know, okay?!"_

"_It's a simple question! Who do you love?!"_

**When you have a choice to make…**

"_Who is it going to be?"_

**And the one you choose…**

"_It's not him."_

**Is socially forbidden…**

[[Shows Gabriella at school, everyone staring.

**Do you hide from you choices?**

[[Shows Gabriella in her room crying alone.

**Or do you take a chance…**

"_I love you. It's always been you."_

**Starring**

**Vanessa Hudgens as**

**Gabriella Montez**

"I just want to live the way I want to…"

**Lucas Grabeel as**

**Ryan Evans**

"_I'll help you."_

**Olesya Rulin as**

**Kelsi Neilson**

"Why does is have to be like this, Ella?"

**Also Starring:**

**Zac Efron as**

**Troy Bolton**

**Ashley Tisdale as**

**Sharpay Evans**

**Corbin Bleu as**

**Chad Danforth**

**Monique Coleman as**

**Taylor McKessie**

**In**

**[[ Dare To Dream  
**

A/N: I know this is just the trailer, but I want to know if it sounds interesting to you or if it sounds like crud. This is my first story in 2 years and my first HSM story. Tell me the truth!


	2. The End Of The Beginning

Chapter 1

The End of The Beginning

"What are you saying Gabriella?" Troy screamed at her. They were fighting. The first fight in a long time. Things hadn't been going right, so Troy asked what was wrong. Obviously he didn't like her answer.

"I just don't know, okay?! I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? My girlfriend, whom I love so very much I might add, is sitting here telling me, her boyfriend, that she thinks she loves someone else!"

"Troy, please stop yelling! _You_ asked me what was wrong, so I told you the truth. I thought you of all people would understand!"

"No, I don't understand." He said calming down a little bit.

"This is not a choice I wanted to make, Troy"

"Well, choose. It's a simple question! Who do you love?"

"I can't! It's too hard!"

"How hard can it be?! I thought you loved me.. I guess I was wrong.." Troy looked down sadly.

"Troy…" Gabriella pleaded.

"I want you to choose. Me or this other person?" he asked, his eyes begging her to say it was him.

"…" Gabriella took in a deep breath, "It's… not you." She bravely said.

"Well, if that's the case, I'm leaving!" he yelled heading towards the door.

"I'm sorry.."

"No. Don't talk to me. If I want to 'talk', I'll let you know." He turned to the door, opening it all the way.

"Troy…I'm sorry. I do love you, I really do."

"Goodbye Gabriella Marie Montez" he slammed the door behind him.

All she could do was cry and cry and cry. She didn't go to school. She had let herself go. She hadn't eaten in 4 days, nor showered. She was in her pajamas and her bathroom and slippers. Her hair was like a tumbleweed that had gotten electrocuted. No sleep either.

She was surprised when no one came over to see what was wrong. Not even Taylor. Or her best friend…

'_He probably told them all by now. I bet they all hate me for doing this to him.'_ She thought to herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the doorbell. She shuffled along to the door, forgetting her current state.

"Hey Ryan…" she mumbled.

"Oh my…Gabs you look like death!"

"I feel like it."

"I didn't think it would be this bad…" Ryan rambled on.

"I'm guessing Troy told all of you what happened, right?" Gabriella asked sadly.

"Yes, he did. I'm here because Sharpay told me to come and give you your work and to make sure you were okay."

"Oh. I'm fine." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"You're not fine. Look at yourself. You're a mess! Gabs what's going on?"

"I don't know, Ryan." She cried.

"Hey, come here." He said walking inside and enveloping her into a hug. "It'll be okay. Whatever it is, you'll get through it."

"Does anyone hate me?"

"Nobody hates you. If you're wondering why no one came over, it's because Sharpay and Kelsi told them not to. So you can think." Gabriella froze when he said this.

"Oh."

"I think I know what it is…"

"You do?" she asked, curious to what he thought.

"Yeah. It's love. You're in love. But not with Troy. With someone you think io\s forbidden."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm not dumb." He simply answered. She sighed, "What do I do?"

"I know you don't want to hear this, but you have to choose…"

"I don't know how to choose."

"Think about it. Include all the circumstances. Even the…fight. Who would you choose then? That's the answer."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It is. Who is it?" When she didn't answer he continued, "Troy or…"

She cut him off almost immediately, "Not Troy."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She nodded, smiling, "It's the best choice. Not him. I pick her. I pick Kelsi."


	3. You're Undeniable

Chapter 2

You're Undeniable

"It's going to be okay. Just go inside and talk to her."

"I don't know if I can Ryan." I argued. Personally I didn't think I was all to ready to do this. I didn't know if I could.

He had driven me to Kelsi's house after forcibly making me get dressed, or get 'all cute-like' as he put it.

_**---**__**Flashback**__**---**_

"Okay, now come on. Go get dressed!"

"WHY?"

"You are going to go talk to her."

"Oh. No!… I'mnotready." I pleaded, stumbling over my words like a little girl.

"Yes you are!" he snapped back and yanked my arm, pulling me upstairs to my room and sat me down on my bed. I watch in confusion as he started running around the room, flinging clothes from my closet.

"Ryan, you are making my nice clean room a mess!" I was getting angry. I worked so hard to keep my room nice and neat too.

"No. I'm dolling you up. Now get dressed." He said tossing me a black skirt and pink top, the top landing on my head.

"ARGH!" I yelled in defeat as I changed.

"Make up!"

"Ryan! You know I don't wear make up. Just eye shadow and lip gloss.. I suck a putting it on!"

"I know that Gabs!" he said, coming towards me.

I sat still as he carefully put eyeliner, mascara, and blush on me. "Thanks." I said when he was done.

"Now. Come on."

_**---**__**End Flashback**__**---**_

"Here. I'll go in with you." Ryan got out of the car and pushed me to the front door and rang the doorbell. Kelsi immediately came to the door.

"Oh. My. Gosh. ELLA! I was so worried!" she said loudly in a worried tone as she hugged me. She pulled away and just looked at me. I looked into her e yes and saw love and concern. That gave me the strength to keep going.

"You're wearing make up!"

"Ryan did it for me…"

"You look so pretty.."

"Thank you." I giggled.

"Oh. Silly me. Come on in."

"Ella wants to tell you something." Ryan said once we sat down on the couch, getting straight to the point. I just had to laugh at the sound of his voice when he said that. It kind of squeaked.

"Okay, I will.. But, make Ryan leave first." I laughed again.

"Okay, Ryan go away."

"I'm gone." He bent down and gave Kelsi and I a hug.

Kelsi turned to me when he left and smiled so sweetly. She was worried about me. I didn't want her to. Io was fine. Great actually. I had finally let Troy go. I was no longer in a relationship where it was all a lie. I'm not sure what came over me at the moment, but something did and I blurted it out right away.

"Kelsi…I love you. Not Troy, but you. It's always been you. I tried to hide it. I tried to deny it. But, I can't anymore. You're undeniable." I smiled. It felt so good to get those words out. I had kept them bottled up for so long. And she was smiling at me when I finished. And it felt good.

"I love you, too Ella!" she cried out and hugged me again.

My eyes went wide as I hugged her back. I wasn't expecting her to say that. But, she did and I could no longer hold back the tears that were threatening to cascade down my cheeks. Before I knew it, I was a mess and she was laughing at me.

"Ella, you just ruined all your make up!" she grabbed a tissue and started wiping off my face, she stopped for a second and asked, "Please tell me those were happy tears?"

I rolled my eyes and answered, "Of course they are happy tears!.. I didn't think you would say that. That you love me, too. So I was surprised. Shocked, but yet ecstatic at the same time. It made all the bad things just float away."

"I love you, Ella. I really do. I just want to love you… To be with you if you think you can handle that. If you can't that's okay. I just want to see you happy." She said and looked away.

Reached my hand up and put it underneath her chin, lifting her head up so she was looking at me again. I just smiled. It's all I could do. Slowly, I leaned in and pressed my lips to hers. I smiled as I felt her kiss me back. I was in heaven. It's felt so right. Like, I was finally where I belonged.

I pulled away and just looked into her eyes. She was so happy. So, I said it, "Okay." I smiled adding, "…girlfriend."

Her arms flung around me. And I knew this was the start of something amazing.

**DARETODREAM**

**A/N:** okay, so yeah. That's the second chapter. I hope ya'll liked it. Please Review! I want to know what you think.

Love Ya,

Kathleen Marie [[ She Shall Remain Nameless

**P.S. – HAPPY 2 YEAR ANNIVERSARY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!!**


	4. The Confrontation

Okay, so I know there are no reviews, but I am still getting plenty of hits, so I am going to continue on with this story. But, please review this chapter, because I am stuck on the next one. It'll help a lot! Anyways, here's the next chapter! Enjoy.

**P.S.- I might change the title. It's just not sitting right with me.. lol**

**Chapter 3**

**The Confrontation**

"Hey, Ryan?" Sharpay asked her twin brother as she did her daily routine of checking what people looked that day. She had changed, but one thing that would never change would be her criticism.

"Hm?"

"You didn't tell me Gabriella was coming to school today."

"What are you talking about? Gabriel—" He replied ass he was interrupted by laughter of people in the hallways. Students started snickering and letting out obscene comments left and right. Ryan turned around as Sharpay just stared. Sure enough, there was Gabriella walking towards them with an annoyed Kelsi by her side, holding her hand along the way. People were staring, but it looked like Gabriela didn't care at all.

After a giddy greeting, they headed off to homeroom, not knowing what was ahead.

Troy was in their homeroom, along with Taylor, Chad, and Zeke. Surprisingly to them, Gabriella walked right into the room and went straight to her seat, all eyes on her. "WHAT?!" she yelled, and everyone turned away. Chad and Taylor looked at her questioningly and she gave them a small nod and mouthed 'I'm okay' and they nodded.

All was fine until troy walked in and saw her. He gave her a weird look, and then sat down. Kelsi watched as her eyes started to swell, tears threatening to make them known. She felt horrible that she couldn't do anything now. Kelsi turned in her seat and smiled at her. Gabriella smiled back.

The minute class was over, Kelsi ran to Gabriella and hugged her.

"I'm okay, Kelsi" she said into the hug.

"Alright. Are you going to be okay without me next period?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, Kelsi. Sharpay will protect me with her sharp claws." She joked.

"Okay." She hugged her again and left.

Kelsi's POV 

As I watched her leave, I noticed Troy standing there, staring at me. He started towards me, and of course I got scared. What did he want with me?

"Hey Kelsi." He said nonchalantly.

"What do you want Troy?" I snapped at him. Who was he to just come up to me like nothing was wrong? Didn't he see that everyone was angry with him? Well, maybe someone should tell him.

"Whoa! Harsh!"

"Can you blame me, Troy? Really. Don't stand here and act like you didn't break her heart!" My voice cracked some as I yelled in his face.

"Broke her heart?! What about mine?"

"What about it Troy? You don't get it do you? She needed you to be there for her. If you really loved her, you wouldn't have blown up in her face when she needed you the most!"

"When she needed me the most? She has a great way of showing someone."

"Her mother's gone Troy! Bet you didn't know that, huh? She left. She packed up her stuff and walked out! She left Gabriella here to fend for herself! And now, we don't think she's ever coming back!" I let out a sigh, "Ryan went to see how she was doing. He finally talked her into seeing me. She hadn't eaten in 4 days, Troy. I had to hold her because she was crying so hard… But, now she's happy again! Please, Troy, leave her alone. Okay?" I started walking down the hallway, people staring us. Thinking of something, I turned around and added, "Oh, and I bet you're wondering who it is, right? Who she was talking about when she said she loved them more than you?" I closed my eyes then opened them again, "It's me. Yeah. Me, Troy... Me… Are you happy now?" I whispered near then end, my voice giving out from the screaming. I turned back around and kept walking on.

END POV 

The people in the halls just stared. Shocked. Troy just stood there. He didn't know what to do. The bell for next class rang and everyone left. Troy walked out into the parking lot and headed to his car when he heard someone crying. He whipped his head around and saw Kelsi sitting on the front bench. He didn't know why, but his feet just started walking towards her.

"Look, Kelsi, I'm Sorry…" He mumbled.

"Save it Troy. I don't want to hear it!"

"Kelsi…"

"I'M NOT THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE APOLOGIZING TO!" she screamed up at him.

He looked down… She was right. "You're right." He said, and then ran off.

Kelsi got up and went back inside, not looking back at him.

**A/N: Okay, so there it is. Hope you all liked it!**

**Like I said earlier, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! I need reviews. Lol.**


	5. The Aftermath Of It All

Okay, so I promised a certain someone I would update, so here I am updating! I think you all are going to love this chapter. It made me cry when I wrote it! I kind of hated myself. Anyways, here it is! ENJOY!

Chapter 4 

**The Aftermath of it All**

Troy didn't know where he was going; he just ran to his car and drove off. Somehow he ended up at Gabriella's house. He knew no one was home, because school wasn't over yet. Still, he got out of the car and sat down on the steps to her house.

_Why would she do that? Why would her mom just leave her? It just makes no sense! Her mom loves her!! I don't get it! _He thought to himself.

He knew Ms. Montez very well. She was always like a second mom to him. He wanted to know what had happened. He heard a noise that sounded like a car door slamming shut and his eyes shot up toward the noise. Kelsi and Gabriella were walking toward him. Gabriella looked hurt and scared.

"Can I talk to Gabriella, Kelsi?"

"I don't' think she wants to talk to you." Kelsi snapped.

"I don't blame her." Troy mumbled back to her, and looked down. Gabriella's head shot up and looked in his direction.

"Kelsi…" she started softly, "It's okay. He said that I should not talk to him unless he talked to me first. He would talk when he was ready to." She stared into his eyes. They were painted over by tears and regret.

"Are you sure?" Kelsi asked her, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"Yeah, I'll be okay."

"Alright." Kelsi kissed Gabriella's forehead and walked around troy into the house. Gabriella sat next to troy and just waited.

"I'm so sorry, Gabriella. I don't know how else to put it."

"Troy, all I wanted was for you to understand. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know, but it's hard to understand something you've never personally gone through."

"Troy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you care? I mean, that I'm…. _with_ Kelsi?"

"Truthfully? No. I don't care. Kelsi loves you. I could see that when she started screaming at me kin the hall" he laughed a little, "Gabs is it okay if I ask you about…." He kept rambling on.

"My mom? She just left me. There was a note on the fridge one morning saying that she had to go. That she couldn't take it anymore. She told me not to look for her. She said that because I was 18, I could live on my own. She left me the house because it was all paid off. My sister is at my dad's if I wanted to visit. She took her there because she didn't want me having to raise a 10-year-old." She giggled, " I know she loves me, Troy. If she didn't she wouldn't have left a note."

"Wow." Was all her could say.

"I know." Gabriella looked down at her hands and started to play with her thumbs. She was nervous, and Troy noticed this.

"What's wrong?" his voice quivered.

"Remember what happened a few weeks ago?" she was scared.

"Yeah?" he answered.

"Troy," she looked up into his eyes and said, "I'm pregnant." She watched as his eyes lit up.

"Gabriella, that's awesome!"

She smiled, "Looks like were going to have a baby."

------------------------------------------------------Dare To Dream------------------------------------------------------

**4 months later**

Gabriella was in her 4th month of her pregnancy. The past few months had been torture for both her and Kelsi. People would star, give looks and, of course, the occasional snicker. Some had been accepting though. But there were always the people who would try to tear her down. It was normally just taunting, until one day… This day. She hadn't seen it coming. But, then again who would?

She was walking down the halls of the school, books in hand, heading towards her locker. She was alone. Or so she thought. Hearing a noise she turned around. There stood three of the daily taunters.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. If it isn't the pregnant lesbian freak."

"What do you want?" she yelled.

"Oh, is someone a little scared?! TOO BAD! Your little girlfriend isn't here to protect you." The boy in the middle said. The other two just grinned evilly.

"Please, just leave me alone!" she yelled.

They started towards her, reaching out. She started backing away.

"Oh, come on. Do you not like us?" one boy remarked.

She tried to back away as far as she could, but she tripped ion something. What she didn't notice was that it was the staircase. She kept going on. She couldn't keep her balance and fell down. Falling down the stairs. Her head hitting steps as she fell. She was getting dizzy and screamed as a sharp pain rang through her body when she finally landed… on her stomach. Tears rolled down her cheeks as the boys just laughed menacingly at what they had just made happen. They just left her there.

Five minutes late her phone rang for the third time. The tears just flowed faster, for she knew who was calling her. It was Kelsi. And she couldn't answer it. She wanted so bad to reach out and pick up that phone. She lifted her head up, but a throbbing pain brought it crashing right back down.**Everything went black.**

**-----------------------------------------------Dare To Dream-------------------------------------------------- **

Kelsi started worrying after trying to call Gabriella the third time. It scared her. She did the only thing she could think of at that moment. She called Troy.

"Something's wrong." She cried into the phone the second she heard someone pick up.

"What's going on Kelsi?"

"I've tried calling… she won't answer."

"Do you know where she might be?"

"She… she had to stay after school, remember?"

"Okay, Kelsi. I'll be right there and we'll go se if she's still there."

"Okay.." she sobbed back

At School

"Just start looking." Troy instructed heading on way. Kelsi went the other way.

With Gabi

Gabriella was still lying on the floor in pain. She groaned as she started waking up. She looked around slowly, her head throbbed. Her whole body ached. But, she knew she had to fight the pain. Her body stiffened as she heard footsteps coming from up the stairs. She lifted her head up a little too quickly and cried out in pain.

Kelsi was walking towards there. She stopped when she heard a scream out of pain. She kept walking forward as she heard sobbing.

"Ella?!" she called out panicking.

"…. Ughh…." was all Gabriella could muster.

Kelsi stopped as she heard and turned toward the noise. She walked to the stairs, confused. She immediately screamed in shock as she looked down.

"NO!!" she yelled, running down the steps. "Ella, baby, are you awake? Sweetie, please." She panicked.

"…Help." Was all she said.

"I'm here. I'm here." She shrieked and pulled out her cell and called Troy. "I'm with her. She's hurt…bad. I think she fell down the stairs…. By her locker…. Okay." She hung up. She looked back to Gabriella. She carefully lifted her into her lap and held her, trying so hard not to hurt her. Tears rolled down her own cheeks as she saw tears on Gabriella's face. She head Troy yelling for her, "Down here!" she called out to him. He was by her side in a second.


	6. A Life Saved, Another Life Lost

Okay, once again. Lol. I wanted to update. I thought maybe if I update I'd get more reviews? I don't know. I want some more review from you all. It's been kind of worrying me. Even if I don't get I'll still update.

**Last time I asked people to review or I won't update, I got yelled to by one of my readers. So, yeah. I just really want some reviews!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

Chapter 6 

**A Life Saved, Another Life Lost**

"Is she okay?" Kelsi bombarded the doctor with the question over and over again the second she saw him walk through those double doors.

"Well, she's stable. Thankfully the fall didn't cause any major head trauma. She have 2 broken ribs, we had to fix her left arm in surgery so she's in a cast and sling, and she has a sprained ankle. She should rest for a while. And,--"

Kelsi cut him off. "And the baby?" she frantically asked him.

"I'm sorry. She landed on her stomach very hard. There was only a small chance that the baby would survive. We tried our hardest, though." He looked down then back up at Kelsi, "You can go see her now." He walked away towards the nurse's station and headed a nurse Gabriella's chart. He turned back around to Kelsi and Troy, "Here, I'll walk you." Kelsi quickly followed. Troy just started slowly. When the reached her room the doctor opened the door, noticing she was now awake again, he said "Ms. Montez, good to see you awake now. I will check in with you in a bit. Right now, there are a couple of people that have been waiting here to se you. Is that alright?" he saw her nod her head 'yes' and turned to Kelsi and Troy, "She's still drowsy, but you can go on in. She does know about the baby, so be careful about the subject." He opened the door for them slowly then walked away.

Troy shut the door when he walked in and just stayed there while Kelsi raced to Gabriella's side and cautiously hugged her. Tear flowing down her cheeks, landing on her arm. Kelsi raised her head and looked into Gabriella's eyes. She saw something. She didn't know what though.

"What is it?"

Gabriella stared off into nowhere thinking. "The baby didn't make it. I had that feeling when I woke up. I didn't feel pregnant anymore." She spoke, looking down. She suddenly looked up at the door. "Hey Troy, come here." Troy walked to her and gave her a small hug.

"Why are you being so quiet?" she asked him.

"…I don't know…" he whispered back.

"He's been quiet ever since we got you here." Kelsi chimed in.

"Troy, I'm fine. You're standing right here in front of me. I might be—"

"It's not that Gabriella." He looked down.

"What is it then?"

Troy looked up at her and said, "I know you're okay, and I'm glad. I was just scared the baby wasn't going to make it. And it didn't. I know how much you wanted that baby. Truthfully, I was looking forward to being a father. So, when the doctor told us the baby didn't make it, I got to thinking… When you want to, I'm right here, okay?"

Gabriella just smiled.

1 week back home

Gabriella hobbled up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. She went to the fridge and cupboards trying to find something to eat that would be easy to make and eat with only one hand. After going through everything, she gave up…

"Damn it!" she yelled out loud, throwing the glass cup that was in her hand. As it hit the wall, it shattered. She started mumbling to herself, "Stupid boys! Why did they have to tease me until the point that I fall down a fucking flight of stairs!" she sobbed and slid down the wall, putting her head in her hand. She looked up at the shattered glass that was sporadically thrown across the ground. She let out a heavy sigh before pulling herself up with her good arm. She hobbled her way back to the couch, turned off the TV. and picked up the phone that sat beside her. Slowly, she dialed that all too familiar number she hadn't called in 4 ½ months…

Her arms shook as it rang. Finally someone picked up on the other line. "Hello?"

"…Mom?"

**A/N! OKAY! CLIFFHANGER! Jk. Did you really think I would do that to you?**

"…Mom?" Gabriella asked into the phone her voice shaking.

"Gabriella? Why are you calling me? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong. And I need my mom here with me… I fell down a flight of stairs, mom. I broke my arm, broke 2 ribs, and sprained my ankle."

"Oh…my. I'm so sorry, baby."

"Mami, where are you?"

"Right now? California I think. Don't ask why because I don't know why. I just drove."

"Please come home. I need you. I miss you."

"Okay. I miss you to baby. It'll take a few days though."

"I don't care. I just want you home."

"Okay. Is anyone there with you?"

"No. Kelsi's been staying here with me, but she's not home yet.. She should have been here half an hour ago."

"I'm sure she's on her way."

"I hope so." 'beep beep' the phone made a noise. "Mami, I have to go. Troy's calling."

"Okay. Goodbye."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mija." She said then hung up.

Gabriella pressed another button on the phone, "Hey Troy. Do you know where Kelsi is? She should have been home by now. I'm worried."

"Actually, yes. I'll be right over okay?"

"Okay." Troy hung up. Gabriella looked at the phone confused. _Why is he coming over? Where is she? I hope everything is okay.. _Thoughts raced though her head as she waited for Troy to show up. A few minutes later she heard her name being called, then saw a flushed-looking Troy running towards her. "Good..breath you dressed..breath come on!" her panted out and grabbed her hand.

"What is going on Troy?"

"Just come on. I'll tell you on the way there." He replied and helped her to the car.

"Way where?!" she screamed at him and buckled up.

"….The hospital." He answered her question while getting in the car. He started driving. She stared at him. The look in his eyes scared the hell out of her. He looked…scared. And Troy Bolton never got scared. Something was wrong. "Troy, why are you scared?"

"Gabriella," he started using her full name. _No Gabs? Or Brie? Something is definitely wrong…_"..She was in an accident. It was bad. I saw the whole thing. I pulled her out and called 911…"

"Is.. she okay?" she sobbed.

"That's why I'm scared, Gabriella. I would have come to get you sooner, but I had to stay and talk to the police and stuff. While I was talking to them, the doctor came out to tell me how she was… they said she's stable but might not make it through the night, and if she does… they don't know how long she has, Gabriella."

"What? No! This can't be happening." fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. She was in hysterics. She jumped out of the car when they got there and ran towards the door. Her ankle was starting to give out, pain quickly shot through her foot. But, she didn't care. She just wanted Kelsi. She collapsed to the ground and grabbed her ankle.

Troy pushed his way through the mass of people that had crowded around her. He bent to her level. "Come here. I'll take you to her." He lifted her up. She didn't protest She leaned into his chest and cried. He slowly entered Kelsi's room, still carrying her. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and just held her. Just let her cry.

Kelsi quietly turned in her bed hearing someone crying.

Gabriella felt strong hands rubbing her back softly. She knew it was Troy. She jumped when a soft, delicate hand. Suddenly rested itself on her outer thigh. She turned in his lap and looked right into the eyes of her Kelsi. Tears rolled down her cheeks once again. Troy lifted her up from his lap and set her on to the edge of her bed. She plunged and hung onto Kelsi's chest, wrapping her arms around her. "No… no…." she cried into the crook of her neck.

Kelsi just held her tight. "Shh. It'll be okay. I might not be here, but you will make it through… Troy's going to take care of you for me, baby." She said her voice hoarse and weak.

"I know he will, but I want you."

"sigh Why does it have to be like this, Ella?" she asked, mainly to herself. "It's my time, I guess. God's plans with me are done. But, with you, my love," she laid a hand on Gabriella's cheek wiping away a tear with the pad of her thumb, "He has bigger plans for you. Make me proud."

"I will… I will…" she raised her head up and looked straight into her eyes, "I love you, Kelsi Nicole Nielson. I will never forget you. Never."

"I love you too, Gabriella Marie Montez. And I don't expect you to forget me… Just do one thing for me?"

"What is that?"

"Let him in. Don't kick him out. Let him love you. Just like you still love him."

"Okay.. Do you want to talk to him?"

"Yes, please. It'll be real quick." Gabriella got up from the bed and hopped her way to the door and opened it, letting Troy in and she left the room. Troy mad his way to Kelsi.

"Troy. Promise me something?" she was running out of breath. Her voice was weak.

"Anything." He whispered back looking at her.

"Promise me you will take care of her. Love her. Make sure she's as happy as she can be. Don't let her mope about me, okay?"

"Of course I will, Kelsi. I promise you I will." He started to turn and walk to the door. Kelsi stopped him mid-stride when she called his name, her voice cracking, "Troy?"

"Yeah?" he turned to face her again.

"One more promise." He walked to her again.

"Yes?"

"Promise me…" she swallowed, a lump forming in her throat. She coughed a little cough then said, "Promise me you will give her what she lost."

"What is that?" He asked confused.

"Promise me you'll give her a baby. Make her a mom." She saw him look down so she continued with, "Troy, she wanted that baby more than anything in the whole world. She was devastated when she lost it after the fall. And, what made her the happiest during the time before the fall, was because it was yours. She would go on for hours about how much she wanted to have a little girl." She smiled at the memory. "She wanted a little girl, with her long black, curly hair and your deep, unique blue eyes.. And how she wanted her to have your tiny little dimples…" she looked down and looked back up at him. "Troy that was the happiest I have ever seen her in my life. And all just from thinking about having you baby… I want you to give that to her."

Tears were now rolling down his cheeks. He didn't even bother to wipe them away. "…I-I Pro-promise."

He walked to the door and helped Gabriella back in and next to Kelsi again. He smiled at the sight before him. Gabriella rolled over and held the small, frail girl in her arms. She bent her head down and whispered, "I love you," Into Kelsi's ear. Kelsi turned to face her and kissed her sweetly and lovingly on her lips. "I love you, too." She said ever so softly as her EKG monitor beeped even more, and then ended with a steady, forever-going beep. Gabriella gently kissed the top of Kelsi's head and let go of her, getting off the hospital bed. She pulled up the white sheet up over Kelsi's head after kissing it one final time. She looked up at Troy, her eyes, red, puffy. Tears threatening to fall again. He walked towards her, and held her as she cried once more. She looked up at him, giving him a tiny smile. He smiled back and said, "Want to go home?" she nodded.

* * *

**1-½ years later**

Gabriella slowly made her way into the cemetery. She held her sleeping, infant daughter close to her. She stopped in front of the gravestone she was headed to.

It read:

Kelsi Nicole Nielson

Beloved daughter,

Friend &

Lover.

1989-2008

"_I will never forget you."_

"Hey sweetie. I know I haven't visited in a while. Don't worry, I didn't forget you. I've just been sort of busy," she giggled as she glanced down at her daughter. "I have someone I want you to meet, actually. Kelsi, say hello to your niece, Kelsi Nicole Bolton. My little girl. I name her after you. She has Troy's eyes and my hair, just what I told you I wanted… Troy and I are going to get married… And I'm happy. I hope I didn't let you down.

Slowly fades out with happy/sad music playing….

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so that's the end of the story. I felt I had to kill Kelsi. It just made the story, more I don't know. Sad? Fitting? Lol. I hope** **you don't hate me.**

**I cried the whole time I wrote this chapter.**

**ANYWAYS….**

_**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!**_


End file.
